The need or desire to incorporate electrical power outlets in different locations has increased as portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and handheld electronic media players have proliferated, since these devices often require frequent charging of onboard batteries. Such devices typically require access to high voltage (e.g., 110V AC or 220V AC) power outlets, in which case a DC power converter is generally required, or direct access to a low voltage (e.g. 2V DC to 12V DC) power outlet.